Opposites Attract
by RenesmeeLautner416
Summary: Nessie is the new cheerleader in school and Jacob is the badboy pothead. How can these two opposites really attract? Read an Review!
1. Odd Meeting!

**Chapter 1: An Odd Meeting**

**Jacob Black.**

**As the smoke from the weed that Embry had just puffed entered my system we all began laughing and snorting at absolutely nothing.**

"**Mr. Urban is such a bastard. He got pissed 'cause I was ten minutes late." Quil said as he took a drag. He passed me the weed and I took a long drag.**

"**No, no, no, no. Mrs. Bailey is a bigger bitch! Just 'cause I didn't do the homework she gave the whole class a pop quiz." I said as the bell rang and the other people around us began rushing past us and made me drop the weed. I stomped it into the ground and we walked onto the school grounds. That's when I saw her. Usually a girl passes by and I may think she's cute, but this girl. The way baby blue shirt complemented her perfectly and her tight skirt squeezed her ass just as much as my hands wanted to at that second. She was surrounded by girls in cheer outfits and girls with blonde pony tails, all carrying books.**

"**Hey check out the new hottie. Who do you thinks gonna bang her first?" Quil asked with a long laugh.**

"**Me." I said silently as she looked up at me for a quick second and her brown eyes seemed to melt my heart and see through my soul. She silently rolled her eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back, unnoticed and gave her a quick wave. She waved from behind her books and giggled.**

"**No way Quil no way in **_**hell**_** your gonna bang that chick first." Embry said with a quick cough. "If anyone of us is gonna bang her first it's gonna be my boy Jake here." He said hitting me on the shoulder with his hand. I didn't even seem to notice at first.**

"**Huh?" I asked as I finally pulled my eyes away from the girl. "What did I do?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.**

"**Your gonna bang that chick first." He said with a laugh.**

"**I hope to." I said as the second bell rang and the girls all gasped and ran to their classes. I began walking away from Quil and Embry to catch up with the girl but she was long gone. I groaned and walked into my class and took my seat in the back of the class with Jared.**

"**Dude, you can tell your stoned. Here." He said as he handed me a small bottle of eye drops. I quickly placed them in just as Mrs. Bailey walked in with the new girl right on her tail. My eyes widened as she began talking to her silently then sat just in front of me.**

"**Ok then.. Renesmee I'm-" Mrs. Bailey said before the girl interrupted her.**

"**Um.. I like to be called Nessie." She said shyly.**

"**So basically you're a lock ness monster?" Jared laughed.**

"**Yea… the same way you're a pot head." She said angrily as the whole class **_**'oooo'-ed. Jared growled and under his breathe I heard him say 'Bitch.'**_

"_**Ok then… Nessie. I'm Mrs. Bailey and welcome to Precalculus." She said as she began to go over last nights homework. **_

_**Knowing I didn't do it I leaned in close to Nessie's hair and whispered, "Hey Loch Ness, I'm Jacob." She turned around to face me as she took a sniff of the air.**_

"_**Jeez!" She whispered. "Do you have a freaking drag on you now?!" She held her nose and squinted her eyes.**_

"_**No but I did do one outside." I said with a big smile. "Why? You want one?" I asked.**_

"_**Hell no. I'm not a pothead. I'm trying out for cheerleading and if I get caught with that I'm dead." She said as she rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Ok then. You wanna hang out Friday night?" I asked cocking my eyebrows at her.**_

"_**Thanks but I'd rather be caught dead then hang out with a pothead, wannabe dropout. Sorry." She said as Jared busted out laughing and my mouth fell open. She tapped my cheek and turned around to face the board with a big smirk on her face.**_

"_**Jacob, Jared please stop flirting with Nessie and pay attention!" Mrs. Bailey growled at us and went back to teaching. The class began laughing and staring at us and Nessie just sank back into her chair and I smirked down at her.**_

_**When class was over Nessie pulled her book bag off of the back of her chair as I stood up. "Look, Potty what I meant was-woah!" She shouted as she looked up at me. "How tall are you?" She asked.**_

"_**Six foot seven, is that gonna change your answer? I asked as I leaned in closer to her face.**_

"_**No." She then just left me in my daze. I walked quickly after her.**_

"_**Why not?" I asked from behind her. **_

"_**Because."**_

"_**Because why?" I asked walking in front of her, stopping her.**_

"_**Just because." She answered walking around me.**_

"_**You don't have a boyfriend do you?" I asked.**_

"_**No." She said looking around for her next class.**_

"_**Good." I said and got in front of her again, this time holding her by the shoulders.**_

"_**What are you-?" She began just as I crashed my lips against hers. I felt her slowly relax underneath my touch. Once her eyes closed mine followed hers as well. As she dropped her books to wrap her arms around neck to pull me closer to her my arms fell from her shoulders to around her waist feeling her hot skin against my hand and pulling her body against mine. I felt her tongue slowly swipe across my bottom lip, begging for entrance and I aloud her easily. My tongue snaked around hers quickly and after a few seconds of that she gasped and pushed me back.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing?!" She screamed at me, gasping for breathe as she bent over to reach her books. One of the football jocks whistled and she jumped up covering her ass. "Pervert!" She shouted and rushed to her class.**_

_**My head still dizzy but I followed her. "Look me dead in the eyes and tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss." I said to her.**_

_**She whirled around, curls hitting her shoulder. "I can't say that." She replied as a smile formed across my face then she reached up and slapped me. "Why can't you just take no as a fucking answer?!" She screamed then ran to her next class, just as the bell rang.**_

_**I put my hand to my burning cheek as she whirled around, on the other side of the hallway now and winked. She then walked into a class room.**_

"_**What the fuck?" I said as I walked into my classroom, dazed.**_


	2. Old Memories!

**AN: K! I got this one up! I'm gonna edit chapter 3 and if u guys like these chapters then I'll add more on later! 3 u guys!**

**Chapter 2: Old Memories**

**Renesmee Cullen.**

"How was your first day at the new school sweetie?" My mom asked as I stepped out of my blue Lamborghini.

"Good." I said pulling my sunglasses off of my face and avoiding eye contact. I stepped into the large kitchen and reached for an apple and walked into the living room. I dumped my purse on the counter and took a bit of the apple.

"Did you make any new friends?" My mom tried to get me to talk to her.

"Yea. I'm going to my room." I said as I dashed out of the room and up the stairs. On my way I rushed into my Aunt Alice. "Hey aunt Alice." I said as she put a hand up.

"Who is he?" She asked as I tried to step past her but she stepped in front of me.

"Who is who?" I asked knowing she knew.

"The boy your worrying about." She challenged as she stepped into my room, allowing me in first.

"His name is Jacob. Jacob Black." I groaned sitting Indian Style on my bed. Alice gracefully moved to my chair at my desk.

"What happened?" She asked as she took a sniff of the air. "What is that smell?" She asked smelling the weed from Jacob as her eyes widened.

"It's not what you think! It goes along with Jacob. He's a pothead, and I think I like him." I answered quickly.

"You _think?"_ She looked at my suspiciously and I nodded.

"I'm not sure,…but we kissed." I said and she looked at me weird. "And…I…felt something." I said. "The way I felt something about James last time." I said not looking at her.

"And what happened with James last time?" She asked and I could feel her eyes burning into my head.

"I lost my virginity, he played me and got me drunk and raped me." I said as a tear dropped on my knee. "He was a pothead, like Jacob, and…I love-loved- him." I said and the tears came out then.

"Honey. I know you asked me not to tell Bella and Edward but what about this boy? What makes you think you like him?" She asked walking over to me and rubbing my back.

"When he touched me…I got a spark or something. And when his lips hit mine…wow. It just…felt like,…like he really wanted me, for once." I said.

"Ok. I won't tell you parents but if anything happens, tell me." She said then left the room.

When I was alone I fell to sleep and didn't wake up 'til the next morning. I got up and dressed in the cheer uniform the girls gave me the day before and put my hair in a pony tail as Jacob came into my mind. I want to kiss him again. I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror and could still see the tips of my curly hair from my pony tail as I grabbed my car keys from my dresser and rushed downstairs to my car and drove to school.

The school parking lot isn't small or large but I found a spot next to an old rabbit and stepped out, pulled my book bag over my shoulder and turned around. When I did that I was looking straight at Jacob Black. He smiled a breathtaking, heart stopping grin and stepped out of his car. He slammed it shut just as I stepped back into the backseat of my car.

"What happened yesterday…I'm sorry." He said. "I was stoned and I didn't know what I was doing, and I apolo-" He almost finished as I pulled him into my car by the neck of his shirt and shut the door quickly. "What are you-?" He began as I pushed him up against the window and kissed him. He grunted as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms fell lightly around my waist. I could hear the rain hitting the hood of my car violently but I just ignored it. One of my hands trailed down his stomach as I felt his carved abs. I pulled up his shirt gently and began stroking his abs as he moaned and tried to pull away from my lips but I grabbed his hair and pulled him back to me.

His tongue finally found it's way to my lips and pushed its way through my mouth dancing with mine slowly. He pulled away to look at me, we were both gasping for breath. He placed his hand on my chest to feel my heartbeat rapidly.

"I don't get you ponytail, but that's what I like about you. He said and kissed me gently one last time before he got out of my car and reached for my hand. He pulled me out the car as the rain came down on us quickly and he pushed my hair that fell from my pony tail back behind my ear.

"Look, Jacob, I've been hurt, so many times before-most of those guys being potheads. When I came here I promised myself I wouldn't fall for another one." I said as I looked into his dark eyes.

"How do feel about us 'potheads' now?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I might have fallen for another one," I smiled up at him and he smiled back. "but if you like me back-" I said and he interrupted me again.

"Oh I do!" He said with a laugh.

"Then your gonna have to stop smoking, drinking or whatever. If you can't, then I can't either." I said.

He looked at me seriously. "What about those candy cigarettes?" He laughed out loud and I joined him.

"Those are fine." I laughed as he put his arm around my shoulders and I smiled at the warmth. We walked into the school when people began staring at us.

"Here comes hell." Jacob whispered in my ear when my friends started walking up to us.

"Hey Nessie…" Jessica trailed off as she looked up at Jacob. "…are you guys like…together?" She asked, disgusted.

"No." I said kind of pulling away from Jacob. He frowned and looked down at me. "…Not yet anyway." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him close. He smiled and hugged me back as I buried my head in his chest. I looked at Jessica and she rolled her eyes.

"If we find out your on steroids or whatever I hope you know your off the team." She then walked away and the girls behind her followed-all but Angela.

"I thought you liked him." She smiled and hugged me gently. "Hope you make the team." She gave me one last warm smile before she ran off to catch the others.

"So…" I said just before the bell rang. "What did you have in mind for Friday?" I asked with a small giggle.

"I have a few ideas." He said with a big smile as we walked into 1st period.


	3. Parents!

**AN: This chapter is my favorite one so far! Hope you guys like it as much as I do!! 3 u guys!! Review plz!!**

**Chapter 3: Parents**

**Jacob Black**

I slapped on some Ax after I got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped out of the shower. My dad had gone to Charlie's house to watch the game so I was home alone.

I pulled on a black V-neck and a pair of blue jeans. I combed my hair quickly as I looked at the clock. 6:44 it read. "Shit." I grabbed my wallet and my shoes with a pair of socks and rushed to my Rabbit. I had washed it just for my date with Nessie. When I finally reached the Cullen's house I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell with a bouquet of flowers I had just bought at the store and that's when Bella answered the door.

"Hey Jake." She gave me a warm smile and a big hug. "Nessie will be down in a second. Take a seat." She said pointing to the couch. I remember always having a crush on Bella when I first saw her in forks about five years ago. I was only eleven and I remember she came to visit Charlie but no Edward. She was about thirty then. I remember she did have a daughter but she stayed with Edward in California. I was shocked when I found out Nessie was her daughter. "So how's Billy doing?" She asked coming in from the kitchen with a cup of orange juice.

"Good, he's with Charlie tonight." I said when Edward walked in.

"Hey sweetie." He said then kissed her on the forehead. "Hello Jacob." He said more sternly. I always knew that Edward didn't like me but I had to somehow impress him.

"Hello Edward, how have you been?" I asked politely.

"Good, and just so you know kissing my ass will not get you good points with my daughter. Keeping her happy will." He said.

"Edward!" Bella yelled just as Rosalie walked down with Emmett.

"She's coming down now Jacob." She said, she was a beautiful woman but not quite my type. I'm not into blonde.

I walked towards the staircase and watched as she slowly came down the steps in a pair of hot pink stilettos, a pair of blue jeans, and a pink V-neck with a small bag. Her hair was curlier than ever and her make-up looked like it was done by a professional.

"Wow." I said involuntarily. She smiled and blushed as she reached the bottom of the steps and I took her hand. "I'll have her home by ten." I said to Edward. He nodded his head and we left without another word.

I opened her door for her and she thanked me as I ran to the other side of the car and revved the engine before we backed out of the driveway.

"So, stilettos? Really? We're going bowling!" I said with a laugh.

She groaned and began taking them off. "Alice made me wear them. I slipped a pair of tennies in my bag." She said with a small laugh. "She would kill me for wearing these." I laughed along with her.

"So do you like music or are you like your mom and despise it?" I asked her.

"I love music, I don't understand why my mom-Wait. How do you know my mom?" She asked me curious as I turned on the radio to 98.1 and Taylor Swift was on.

"Gah. I hate Taylor Swift." I said as I put in a CD and began playing 'Freeze' by T-Pain. "I love this song." I said with a laugh.

"You didn't answer my question." She said as she took my hand that wasn't on the wheel.

I smiled and looked into her deep brown eyes. "My dad knows her dad-your grandfather." I said to her as I kissed her hand gently. She giggled and we began singing along with the song just as I pulled onto the highway. I pulled into the bowling alley parking lot five minutes later and park up front when it began raining again.

"Here. I have an old jacket in the back." I said as I pulled out a jean jacket for her.

"Oooh. Smells like Ax." She said with a laugh. "I love Ax." She finished then stepped out into the rain and rushed under the large umbrella just above the front door. I rushed after her and we went to the front desk and got our lanes, shoes and picked out our bowling balls.

Nessie bowled her first frame and got a gutter ball. "Nice." I said with a laugh. She stuck her tongue out at me but laughed. "Here. Let me show you." I said to her when her ball came up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and grabbed the ball she was holding and held her shoulder still with my other. I could feel her breathe on my neck when she looked up at me. I swung her arm back three times before I told her to let go.

We watched as the ball flew down then lane and got a spare. She jumped up and shrieked. She hugged me tight and thanked me. She pulled away from me a little and looked up at me. I leaned down slowly to kiss her and when our lips met I heard a snort come from the counter.

I looked up and saw Embry, Quil, Sam, Jared, Paul and Leah standing at the end of our lane with cigarettes in their hands. "Shit." I mumbled as I walked over to them with Nessie's hand in mine. She seem a little afraid so I protected her with my body. They all seemed to be drunk-well, all except Leah, she hates drinking; she even hates it when Paul drinks. They've been dating for two years now. She snorted when she saw how protective I was of Nessie.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're here to drink, and smoke and not get in trouble." Sam replied.

"Well just leave us alone we're trying do be on a date." I said then Sam got up in my face and I could smell the smoke and alcohol.

"Why? You used to love hanging out here with us. Smokin' pot, drinkin' beer. You're whipped man." The others laughed at his remark.

"I'd rather be whipped then a fucking crack head Sam." I spat back in his face. The guys' eye's widened at that. "Now, if you would," I said directing to their lane. "my date and I would like to be alone." I said as they began walking away.

"You were cooler drunk." Paul said to me.

"And you were cooler before you dropped out." I said and his nostrils flared and he flipped me off before he left. Quil walked up behind him and high-fived me.

"I could never talk to Sam like that. You know what? I like being sober." He said as he looked at the bear bottle in his hand and threw it in the trash. "I'll see you two lovebirds tomorrow." He said and winked at us.

When he left I turned around to Nessie and she pulled me down to her level and kissed me. This kiss was slow and easy…at first then it became like our other kisses. She smiled at me and I was still dazed but looked her in the eyes. "What was that for?" I asked her as I took my frame quickly and got a strike.

"The kiss was a thank you. No one has ever talked to their friends like that to me before. My ex would have just walked away from me, leaving me in tears." She said.

I grabbed her in my arms. "I will never leave you, I promise." I whispered in her ear. She held onto me tight then let go.

"My turn!" She laughed and this time she got a strike. We finally finished at about 9 o'clock. So we decided to just drive around town for a while. We stopped by a carnival and I won her a giant stuffed wolf. By the time we left it was only 9:30. On the highway it was empty for once and that's when the engine started acting up.

"Fuck not now." I said as I pulled over and the top started smoking. "Sorry." I said as I got out of the car and the rain then came down. "Really?" I mumbled and lifted the hood and tried to find the problem but I couldn't. When I came back in-dripping wet-I tried the engine again but it wouldn't start. "Well, we may be here a while." I said to Nessie and she smiled.

"I don't mind." She said with a big smile. "But what about your clothes? Your soaked." She complained.

"I have clothes in the back." I said pointing my thumb to the backseat. I jumped in the back quickly and dug through the garbage and found a plastic bag with a whip cream can. It was still cold and perfectly good. I opened the lid silently. "If you get hungry…" I started to say then sprayed her with the can. She shrieked and smacked me in the arm. I couldn't help but laugh. She grabbed the can from me and began spraying me. For the next ten minutes we were having a food fight in the back of my car. I grabbed her wrists, making her drop the can and looked her in the eyes. She had cream all over her shirt, jeans, and her face. Without letting go of her wrists I leaned in close to her face and slowly licked off some of the whipped cream off of her face.

I could tell she was holding her breathe and when I was done she smiled and pushed me onto the seat licked my face clean of whipped cream. When she was done she looked me dead in the eyes and kissed me. Her lips were soft and gentle against mine. I could taste the whipped cream from her lips and her tongue when she tapped me with it on the bottom lip. She stopped kissing me and smiled. She got back in the front seat and looked at me shyly.

"I told my parents that your car sucks and that we were stuck so they said as long as I'm still a virgin when I get back." She looked at me sideways. "But I can't really do that." She said and my eyes widened.

"Wait. Your not a virgin?" I asked her and she laughed but shook her head.

"Nope." She turned to look at me. "I've only told Alice that before, I really trust you Jacob." She said with a small twinkle in her eyes.

"I trust you too." I said then kissed her lightly. I reached for a clean shirt and a partly clean pair of jeans. She promised not to look but I laughed. "I dought that." I pulled off my shirt and she was already gawking at me. "What?" I asked her.

"You! I mean how does a guy get a god-like body like yours?" She laughed.

"I don't know. Apparently I'm part wolf you know." I laughed.

"Really? Tell me about it." She giggled and moved in the back with me. So I began telling her about it. "It's all just a bunch of campfire stories." I finished.

"Well that's actually pretty cool." She said when she looked down at her shirt and jeans. "Alice is going to murder me." She laughed. "Do you have anything I can borrow?" She asked.

"Let me see if I have anything in pink." I laughed and she joined me. I found a brown T-shirt about five sizes to big for her but she didn't care. She was going to wear it as a dress to bed.

"Don't look." She said as she looked at me in the mirror. How could I not look? I mean she's a hot girl changing in the back of my car. I slowly peeped in the side mirror and I saw her Black bra with light blue hearts. I held back a chuckle as she pulled the shirt over her head and then pulled off her jeans. She jumped in the front with me. "It's a little…huge." She said. "But, it'll work." Then she stretched and yawned. We looked at the dashboard clock and it read 1:04 AM. We moved in the back and I pulled out a blanket and a small shirt as a pillow for me. I laid down and Nessie laid down on top of me with her back against my chest. I tangled my legs with hers and she smiled.

"Nessie?" I asked, biting my lip nervous about what I was about to do.

"Yea?" She looked up at me with half closed eyes.

"I know this is fast and all but…I think…I…" I couldn't finish. She kissed me and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you too." She giggled then fell asleep in my arms. I was shocked but smiled, kissed her hair and fell asleep.


	4. The Spark

**AN: OMG! I'm SOOOOOO sorry that it took so long I just wanted 2 make sure it's perfect! Tell me what you guys think!**

**Chapter 4: The Spark**

Renesmee Cullen

I opened my eyes and laid up, knocking the blanket covering me to the floor. I looked and found myself still in Jake's Rabbit, empty. "Jake?" I asked no one. "Of course." I said to myself.

"Of course what?" Jake asked through the opened window. I jumped back and he laughed. He opened the door and had a box of doughnuts, and four drinks. "I didn't know what you wanted so I asked the guy the three drinks girls like most and he gave me a cappuccino, a mocha, and a strawberry smoothie. I got doughnuts too." He said with a cheerful smile. I smiled and pulled out the smoothie and a glazed doughnut. I took a small bite from it and my stomach growled loudly. I took another bite-this time not so small. "Big mouth." Jacob laughed and took a bit, taking most of the doughnut in his mouth.

"Yeah right!" I laughed and took a sip of my smoothie and set it down. Jacob looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back and leaned up to him. Our noses touched and we just sat like that for a few minutes. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rise at just the heat. I shut my eyes and placed my hand on his bare chest under his shirt. He slightly moaned then leaned down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and our lips touched.

"Shit." Jake said as we both jolted back holding our lips. "Talk about a spark." He laughed as the fact that we shocked each other on the lips finally hit me. I thought it was a literal spark. I frowned and he looked at me. "Are you ok?" He asked as he pulled my chin close to his face.

"Yea. It's just…" I trailed off, looking up at him.

"You thought it was a real spark." He finished for me. "Don't feel stupid. I did too. Then I realized…it hurt." He said with a chuckle and crashed his lips against mine. I felt our lips gliding past each other and the next thing I knew I felt the leather of the seat on my back. Jacob was lightly laying on me-trying not to put to much pressure on me. I slowly reached at the bottom of his shirt and quickly and easily tossed it to the floor. My stomach was showing along with my black panties and Jacob's hand traveled up my right side to just below my bra. I wrapped my legs around his waist lightly and he smiled at me.

"I have a question." He said looking down at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Nessie, will you be my girlfriend? I promise to never hurt you, leave you in tears, or date you just for sex." He laughed.

I joined in with him and nodded. I was just about to kiss him again when police sirens went off.

"Shit." Jacob said as he pulled on his shirt and looked out the back window. "Oh it's just Chief Swan." I jolted up.

"Fuck!" I shrieked as I fell to the floor and pulled clothes over top of me

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"That's my grandfather! If he sees me without any pants on and your shirt with you in the back of your car…well I think you get it! He'll tell my parents and I will be dead." I pulled on more clothes and whatever I could on my stomach so I could see partly without anyone really seeing me.

"Excuse me-Well hey Jacob! Haven't seen you for a while now. How ya been son?" I heard Charlie speak to Jacob through the open window.

"I've been good, how's everything at your house?" He asked.

"Good, lonely. It's a good thing your dad comes over every now and then. You'd thing that my own granddaughter would come visit every now and then too. But I guess she's too busy with you." He said with a laugh. "Yea Bella told me you two went on a date last night. How was it? What did you two do?"

"Oh it was great. We went bowling and then to a carnival. It was fun. Then my car broke down on the way home and I just fell asleep here." He lied perfectly.

"You want me to take you home?" Charlie asked _Shit!_ I thought to myself.

"Nah. Thanks though. It gives me a chance to fix up a lot of junk that's wrong with it anyway." He said with a laugh.

"Well ok, just call if you need me." He said as he went back to his car and drove away. Jacob silently slipped onto the floor, on top of me and smiled. "You know you look ridiculous right?" He said with a laugh.

"Thank you." I said with a laugh as Jacob got out to try and fix the car again. Five minutes later he started the car and we were off. He dropped me off at home and I carried my dirty shirt and my purse to the door and Jake walked with me, close by my side.

"Well…" I said not wanting to say goodbye.

"Well…" Jacob imitated me. "Good-" He began to say before I crashed my lips against his. I stood on my toes to reach him and I wrapped my arms around his neck, but I still couldn't reach all the way. He wrapped his arms around my waist and actually lifted me off the ground and onto a small stool near by. I could finally reach him perfectly. We kissed and that's when the door opened. My eyes opened along with Jacob's we looked behind him and there stood Emmett, holding back a laugh.

"Oh, don't let me stop you. Go ahead, finish your goodbye kiss." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, bye Jake." I said and kissed him quickly before rushing into the house, blushing.

"See ya Monday." He said with a wave as he rushed back to his car and drove down the driveway.

"Gah Emmett! You're such an idiot!" I yelled at him as I threw a pillow from the couch at him.

"What? Everybody went shopping, and to dinner so they left me in charge of you." He laughed and threw the pillow back at me before heading into the kitchen. I heard him open the fridge and I heard the clanking of bottles. I tossed my shirt into the wash and pulled off my jeans to throw in the load too. I grabbed a pair of jeans from the clean pile but kept on Jake's shirt. Emmett came in with two bottles of Bud Light. "Wanna a beer Ness?" He asked handing me a bottle.

"Sure." I said. I love having just Emmett watch me because he lets me do whatever I want. I grabbed a bottle and we hit bottles before taking big gulps of it at a time. I was only 16 I really couldn't have alcohol but I didn't care, it's not like I was going anywhere I thought as I took another gulp from the bottle.

When everyone came home finally at about eleven Emmett and I were crashed out on the couch with beer bottles spread out around us. "What the hell is this?!" Esme shouted at Emmett. We both jumped up and I got a headache at the same time.

"Hey guys." I said casually and I was about to put my hand on the wall beside me but I missed and fell on the floor. Emmett and I began laughing until Esme glared at me.

I stood up and avoided her eyes. "Emmett, how could you give my 16 year old granddaughter alcohol?!" She screamed.

"Well, I think it's my bedtime. Grandma Esme, please don't tell my parents." I begged. She looked at me.

"Fine, but only if you work around the house for the next few weeks, goodnight sweetie." She said as Emmett tried to walk away unnoticed. "But you young man, are in big trouble!" She said to him as I ran up the stairs and into my room. My head still dizzy and my stomach hurting I fell asleep, clothes on and all.

I woke up, changed and drove myself to school. My head was pounding and my stomach was hurting. I parked and turned off my car. I hunched over with my head on the steering wheel holding my stomach and groaning.

"Hey babe." Jacob said and I jumped. "Sorry." He said as he opened the door of the passengers side and sat down. The rain began to come slowly down. He reached over and kissed me gently. "You ok?" He asked as he rubbed my back.

"Hangover." I moaned.

"Why don't you and I just skip today?" He asked.

"No. I don't skip." I said as I pulled myself off the steering wheel and into the pouring rain and smiled. "I love the rain." I said as I began twirling in the parking lot.

"And I love you." Jacob said as he picked me up off my feet and spun me around and kissed me.

"Just like the movies." I smiled as we walked into school, hand-in-hand. As we walked in Jessica walked by and handed me a uniform then walked off.

Angela-on the other hand-hugged me. "Congrats! You made the team, along with me of course, and Jessica." She rolled her eyes when she said her name.

"Thanks!" I laughed as Jake and I stepped into English class. We've been reading Romeo and Juliet for the past few weeks and now we are actually acting out the scenes. It seems more like Drama class than anything.

I pulled out the script and sat next to Jake towards the middle of the auditorium. "Ok, Renesmee and…Jacob. You two will be reading the balcony scene today." I looked over at Jake and he just laughed.

We got on the stage and I got on the seven foot ladder that hid behind a balcony. I could still reach Jake's head which was really sad.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Juliet is the sun! Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon who is already sick and pale with grief…" He began reading and I was just smiling down at him until it was my turn.

"Ay me!" I said.

"She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." He said looking up at me, smiling.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name…" I began until our teacher stopped me.

"Renesmee-" She began.

"Nessie!" I shouted for the millionth time.

"Nessie, you have to read it with…emotion. Act as if Jacob was you secret lover." We both gave each other a silent look. "As if this was really your life." She told me.

"O Romeo,…Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." I said getting lost in his eyes.

We finished the scene with a small kiss. We actually did the scene perfectly. When we left the auditorium Jessica caught up to us.

"Nessie, we have practice today after school, so…yea. Don't be late." She said as she looked Jacob up and down then left.

"She doesn't like me does she?" He asked, but before I could answer Angela came up to us.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you not to mention that your dating Jake to Jessica or to coach Bailey. Your not supposed to have a boyfriend. I just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks." I hugged her and I pulled Jacob down to my left when she left to kiss him quickly.

"I gotta go." I said.

"Bye, love you." He said then kissed me again.

"Love you too." I said then walked away.

**AN: Ok so there you have it! Ok tell me what you guys think! lol I'll try 2 get the other chapter up next! I have an idea of what's gonna happend I just have to write it all down!! lol thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming they make me wanna write more! 3 ya! **


	5. Beach Babes

**AN: Hey everyone! I finished this chapter during a meeting 2night and last night RIGHT before I fell asleep I found out what I was going 2 do w/ dis chapter and da next! lol I'm working on the 6th now and I got the PERFECT idea! hope u guys like this as much as I like reading it! lol 3 u guys thanks for the reviews!!! I love u guys for it! lol**

Chapter 5: Beach Babes

Jacob Black

I walked into Science with Mr. Urban scolding me for being late. I just nodded my head and acted like I was listening. I sat in my seat with Quil when Jared walked in. He's failed sophomore year 2 times already so he's the oldest and 'most mature' as Mr. Urban says but yet I'm still making a better grade than he is in this class.

I pull out my notebook when the announcements came on. "Excuse me teachers, sorry for the interruption but we have a surprise pep rally for the football game tonight. Please all students report to the gymnasium." The woman said as we all ran out of the room with our bags and all. I was in the front row with Quil.

"So how's it goin with Ness?" He asked.

"Good." I smiled.

"Have you banged her yet?" He asked laughing.

I hit him on the shoulder. "Don't go turning into Sam now." I laughed when Jessica came running our in her short skirt and her tank top.

"How are ya'll doing?!" She screamed with her pom poms. "We have some new cheerleaders that we want to introduce to all of you!" She said as she put on her fake smile and stood up to the microphone. Our Freshman Cheerleaders. Kathy, Bailey, Tommy, and Jenny." She said and they all came running out. "Our Sophomore Cheerleaders. Angela, Mike, Eric, Amanda, and Nessie." She said as Nessie and the rest of them walked out. I hollered her name and she smiled and winked at me. "Our Junior Cheerleaders. Kelly, Alexis, Kathryn, John, and Andrew. And last, but not least, our Senior Cheerleaders. Abby, Natalya, Katie, Megan, and Nick. Let's give it up to them." She said applauding us.

"Ready. Five, six, seven, eight." Kathy cheered and they all went off doing flips and tricks, but all I was paying attention to was Nessie. She did back round offs, cartwheels, and spits perfectly. I saw her move to the back where the guys were helping her up to the top of the pyramid. She jumped and did a split in the air and fell back where Nick caught her.

"Dude, he's touchin' your girl." Quil said in my ear.

"He has to." I said ignoring the part of me saying that he probably was looking up her skirt the whole time. When the music stopped the whole gymnasium cheered and applauded.

"Now, we have the prom details. Cheerleaders are of course aloud even if they are freshman, or sophomores." Jessica said with a huge smile. "But they must be accompanied by a date, of course a Junior or Senior. Now we have some football players that want to ask us cheerleaders so here come our football team!" She shrieked as she sat down next to Nessie and she whispered in her ear and Jessica looked over at her pissed then stared in my direction. She shook her head and Nessie looked over at me with sad eyes.

'Sorry.' She mouthed.

'What?' I mouthed back.

'You can't go with me.' She mouthed pointing to me and back at her.

'Oh.' I mouthed.

"Ok, you guys. Go." Coach called out to his team and they all ran up to the stage carrying flowers.

"Jessica, will you go to prom with me?" Duke asked, and Jessica shrieked.

"Yes! Of course I'll go!" She jumped up and hugged him.

Bailey walked up to Bailey and asked her and the same response came. When a huge jock blocked my path to Nessie I heard him ask her. I could just see her bite her lip and she looked at Jessica. "She can't have a boyfriend…" Jessica said and stared at me. "so of course she'll go with you." She answered for her. He smiled and handed her the roses.

My anger took control of me and I stormed out of the gym. "Jake!" Nessie shouted after me. "Jake!" She finally caught up to me. "I don't want to go to prom with that loser." She said. "It's just I can't have a boyfriend so we all had to say yes. Angela had to say yes and she's dating Eric!" She pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. I couldn't stay mad at her so I kissed her back. "I'm going to tell him that my parents won't let me go." She said to me.

"Fine. You're lucky I like you." I laughed then kissed her again. We walked out of the gym to the parking lot hand in hand. I watched as she gave the flowers back to Jeremy and kissed his cheek. He hugged her and she came running back to me.

"So what are we doing tonight?" She asked as she got in my car. (We ride together now to school.)

"I'm not sure. Maybe head to the beach." I said before we headed to her house quickly for her to grab a bathing suit and drop off her stuff. I walked in and followed her to her room on the third floor. It was the last room in the hallway and possible the biggest room I've ever seen. It was almost as big as my house. Her closet was larger than my own room and her bed was the size of my bathroom. I sat on the couch in the corner as she stepped into her closet and changed into a bathing suit and a dress to go over it.

On our way home we stopped by my house so I could change and then we headed to La Push beach. "Who are they?!" She shrieked as she watched Sam and the rest of them jump off the ledge of a cliff.

"That's Sam and the others. They're cliff diving. It was fun, but I don't remember much of it cause I was stoned every time." I shook my head as we drove down to the beach and luckily we were alone. I set up a blanket and Nessie pulled off her dress. Nessie is THE most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her body is perfectly sculpted, her hair was amazing and her eyes were so deep. She was wearing a black bathing suit with hot pink polka dots on it and it had ruffles on it and of course my favorite part, it was a string bikini.

"Nice." I smiled directing to her suit. She blushed and giggled as I pulled off my shirt and my flip-flops. I followed after her silently. She was standing in the middle of the ocean where the water came up to her hips. I moved quickly and silently and tackled her into the water. She shrieked and kicked at me, but when we came up to the surface she was laughing.

"You're a jerk." She said.

"I know." I imitated from the song. She laughed and pulled me to her and I picked her up in my arms. I walked back to shore and placed her down on the sand. I then grabbed my camera quickly we took some goofy and random pictures on the sand. I had her lay on the ground as I traced the sand around her with a stick and placed shells and rocks around her like in the movie "The Last Song" She smiled up at me the whole time. When I was done I pulled her up and we looked down at it and laughed.

I leaned down and kissed her and then I saw a flash from a camera. Quil was standing there with my camera and he was taking pictures of us. I laughed along with Nessie. "Have you two been here the whole time during the pep rally?" He laughed.

"Yea." I laughed and began walking down the beach with my arm around Nessie's waist and Quil took a quick picture of the sand. I looked back and saw the footprints in the sand and laughed at the size of my footprints compared to Nessie's. She took advantage of me not paying attention and tackled me to the ground. I laughed and she looked me in the eyes and kissed me quickly.

"Nice." Quil laughed as he walked over to us. "Jake, your dad said you could hang out with me tonight if you want to. Not like a movie or anything just an all-nighter thing." He said as I stood up and looked at my phone.

"Damn! It's almost six o'clock." I looked at Nessie and she smiled.

"Time flies when your having fun." She said with a smile.

"Yea." I laughed then kissed her again. "Ok, so you want to head back now Ness?" I asked and she pouted.

"I guess." She frowned as she threw on her dress and put on her shoes as I did the same.

"I'll meet you at your house Quil." I said as I gave him a smile and walked away with Nessie close by my side.

"I'm glad Jess doesn't know we're dating. She would kill me." Nessie frowned in the car. I kissed her on the cheek.

"Please, don't frown. I hate to see you sad." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Fine, only if you kiss me to stop me from frowning." She said. We got to Nessie's house in ten minutes flat and I walked her to her door and kissed her gently and quickly this time. Just in time I might add because Edward walked out when we finished kissing.

"Hi sweetie." Edward said sternly.

"Hi Dad." She said then kissed me on the cheek quickly. "Good night Jake." She said and leaned into my ear. "Love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back. "I'll call you tomorrow." I called after her.

"K! She said as she sprinted up the steps and I walked back to my car. I stopped by at home quickly and then headed to Quil's house.

"Hey man." He said as I walked in. "We got Girls gone Wild, Jackass, and Jackass 2 which one you wanna watch first?" He laughed.

"Oh definitely the Jackasses, this way we can watch Girls gone Wild when we are home alone." I laughed.

"Ok. So, have you and Ness done anything extra special?" He asked then nudged my shoulder.

"No, like what? Being like Romeo and going up to her window in the middle of the night to talk to her?" I laughed as I grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

"Yea! You should totally do that! She'll be yours forever if you do that!" He said.

"Seriously? I don't think I'd have the guts to do that though." I said biting my lip slightly.

"You can! I mean if you can reach up a random girls skirt you can do this!" He said.

"But, I was high when I did that, I didn't know what the hell I was doing." I replied but he grabbed my car keys and insisted that I do it. "Fine, I'll do it but at midnight, not now. So, lets watch Girls Gone Wild now then." I laughed as he popped in the DVD and we watched in amazement.

When it finally came to be midnight I got in my car and headed to Nessie's house. I looked in the mirror and fixed my hair quickly; what I had left of my long hair, but I liked it short now. When I got halfway up the driveway I parked my car in the woods and grabbed tiny rocks as I walked up to her window.


	6. The Meadow

AN: K now this chapter I LOVED writing and I hope you guys love it as much as I do! lol this isn't exacly what I wanted it to be but I still love it! lol anyway spring break is coming up and I'll be writing a lot! I'm thinking of changing it from all human idk though! what do u think? REVIEW PLZ! 3 u guys!

Chapter 6: The Meadow

Renesmee Cullen.

I grabbed a pair of booty shorts from Hollister and a tank top and pulled them on quickly. I put my hair in pig tail braids and turned on my stereo on low. I put it on B93.7 and 'According to you' was on. I sang along silently as I looked at my clock 12:15. "Whatever." I told myself. I'm glad I'm on the top floor in the back of the house because no one hears me.

I jumped in my bed and pulled on the covers and turned off the light. I laid my head on my pillow and closed my eyes when I heard a tap on the window. I thought it was just me when it came again, and again. I got up and pulled open my curtains and saw Jacob smiling up at me. My mouth fell open with astonishment. I opened the window to the balcony outside of the window. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Nessie is the sun!" He quoted Shakespeare.

"Aww." I smiled down at him.

"Can I come up?" He called.

"I guess but how are you going to-" I began until he began climbing the tree that reached my window. He made it up to the balcony in two minutes flat. "Hey." I smiled when he reached the balcony.

"Hey he said as he wrapped himself around me and kissed my softly. "Nice pigtails." He laughed.

"Shut up." I laughed and guided him into my room and shut the doors behind me. He helped me into bed and pulled me to him.

"Hang on." He said as he pulled off his shirt and his jeans.

"Nice boxers." I said as I looked down and saw pink boxers.

"My dad put a red sock in with the whites." He laughed quietly.

"Wow." I smiled as I curled up against his chest. "Your so warm Jake." I smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks, your hot." He laughed and kissed me.

"I love you Jacob." I said then yawned.

"I love you too." He replied before I fell asleep.

I woke up to a knock at my door and I leaped up as I looked around the room to find Jacob then I saw the window to the balcony open with a note on door. I pulled it off quickly and just as the door opened. "Hey sweetie." Alice said as she shut the door behind her.

"Hey." I said as I pulled on my robe and slipped the note in my pocket unnoticed.

"I saw him." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and glared at me.

"Saw who?" I asked nervously.

"Jacob. What happened?" She asked.

"He just came over, talked me a little 'Romeo and Juliet', and we fell asleep that's all I swear." I put my hand across my heart.

"Fine." She said as she kissed my forehead and walked out.

I pulled out the note and read it

_Dear Ness,_

_I heard someone coming upstairs so I had to leave, but I'll be back later today. I want you to meet my friend Lucy._

_Love you.,_

_Jacob._

"_Who the hell is Lucy?" I asked myself as I walked out onto the balcony and saw something silver hanging from the counter. I walked over to it and saw it was a necklace. I unlocked it from around the counter and looked at it. It was a diamond heart with 'N + J' inside. "Oh my god." I smiled as I put it on._

_Through out the day I was waiting for Jacob to come and finally at three o'clock he knocked on our door and we drove to his house. I was nervous all day, because I had never been to Jacob's house. I decided on wearing a pair of shorts and a baby blue tank top with flip flops. It was a good thing too because Jacob was wearing caramel brown shorts, and a dark blue V-neck._

_We pulled up to a small one story house with a ramp out front, you could barely see a small garage in the backyard and all the lights were off._

"_My dad is at Charlie's for the night so we're alone." He smiled at me as he got out of the car and began walking to the backyard. _

"_So, who exactly is Lucy?" I asked as I caught up with him._

"_She's in here." He smiled as he opened the garage and I saw a small deep red Motorcycle standing in the middle of a cramped garage with tools and oil spread around and in the corner I saw a small couch._

"_Oh, wow." I smiled as he grabbed two helmets._

"_You wanna ride her?" He asked as he got on and patted the area behind him with a seductive smile on his face._

"_Yea." I said as I grabbed the helmet and put it on quickly. I heard the engine roar and before he started moving I grabbed hold onto Jake's belt buckle and he chuckled. We went out of the yard onto a dirt road and then onto the pavement. I closed my eyes shut as we pulled out towards the beach but went the opposite direction of the beach. We pulled onto a dirt road heading into the woods._

_Five minutes later we stopped in front a trail with a sign that read 'No motor vehicles past this point' _

"_We're walking the rest of the way. It's a ten minute walk." Jacob said as he grabbed hold of my hand and we headed up the mountain but the opposite of the trail._

"_You don't like following directions do u?" I asked as he laughed._

"_Nah, besides, that heads to a planetarium thing, this way heads to…a different place." He wouldn't tell me where we were going but about ten minutes later we reached the top. Jacob had set up a picnic blanket and a basket in the middle of a small meadow surrounded my purple flowers and tall trees._

"_Oh my gosh." I said as he pulled me to the blanket where we had fruit salads and smoothies._

"_So, I think I should bring you back home now." He said._

"_It's only been an hour dummy." I laughed and pushed him and he laughed and tackled me. We rolled down a small hill into a bed of flowers with him on top of me. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead, my nose, both of my cheeks, my lips, and he planted a small kiss on the nape of my neck. Sparks flew through my body as I yearned for him to kiss me again. I pushed him off of me and laid on top of him. He gave me a seductive smile and it took everything I had to not rip off his clothes then and there._

_I leaned down and kissed him quickly, as if the moment would disappear in five seconds. I trailed my kisses down his neck. I pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside as I began moving my way down his body to his abs. He moaned loudly as he squeezed his eyes shut. I held back a small giggle as I saw a small bum coming from Jacob's pants. Just to taunt him more I licked his abs slowly. He moaned again and it seemed to give me more adrenaline. I moved back to his face and kissed him again. I pushed my body against his and I slowly reached my hand down and just stroked his cock gently; barely making contact._

_Jacob seemed to enjoy that because the next thing I knew he was laying on top of me. "Taunt me, huh?" He laughed as he slipped my shirt just below my chest and painfully slowly licked up my stomach. I moaned quietly. "Come on Ness, I know you can do better then that." He whispered up at me as he stroked my inner thighs._

"_Jacob." I moaned._

"_That's my girl." He laughed as he laid his hand on my left breast gently. My breathing picked up as he nibbled gently on my stomach._

"_Jacob!" I moaned even louder. It seemed as if my inner core was on fire. Jacob's hand left my breast and went back to stroking my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him. I could feel his cock rubbing against my thighs, turning me on even more. "Oh god Jacob." I moaned as he gently rubbed between my thighs, only making me want him even more. I pushed him off of me again and laid on top of him. We were both breathing in deep shallow breathes. "Not, now." I begged him as I brushed his cock one last time before I got off of him and laid down next to him. I grabbed his hand and held it gently._

"_I want it to be special too Ness." He said breaking the silence. My breathing had just gotten back to normal. "I'm still a virgin." He said looking me in the eyes as he pulled me to him and gave me a serious look. "So your gonna have to help me." He laughed as he helped me up and we walked back to Lucy._

_We returned to my house and my mom's eyes widened when she saw Lucy._

"_You still have her?" She laughed. "I remember giving you this old thing years ago. You fixed her up good." She said. "Oh, Nessie, Jessica and Angela are inside, there's a cheerleader thing tonight."_

"_Ok, thanks." I said as I walked into the house with Jacob on my tail. "Jake, don't say anything about us dating to Jessica, please. Angela knows we are dating but if Jessica finds out, I'm dead." I said to her apologetically. I kissed him quickly as we walked into the living room._

"_Hey Nessie, hey Jacob." Angela said cheerfully._

"_Hi Nessie, Jacob." Jessica glared at him. "Ok so the ball tonight is in La Push at the boardwalk, we have to have dates, it's mandatory. So, you can bring…him." She looked at Jacob again and he smiled at me._

"_Ok, formal?" I asked her._

"_Yes, so no jeans and a t-shirt Jacob." She sneered at him before she walked out of the house._

"_Bitch." Jacob said as Angela smiled at us._

"_You guys look so cute together." She said. "Do you mind if I see you guys kiss? I mean you don't-" She began to say before Jacob grabbed hold onto me and crashed his lips against mine. I put my hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. "Wow." She laughed as we pulled apart. "So, I'll see you guys tonight right?" She asked before she left._

"_Yea." I answered as she hugged me and left._

"_Come on you two." Alice said as she pulled us out the door. "We have to go shopping." She said and Jacob groaned. "Oh shut up." She said as she grabbed her keys to her Porsche and I grabbed my keys to my Mustang. "Jacob, you wanna ride with me?" Alice asked cheerfully._

"_No!" I answered for him. "I mean, he's riding with me." I said as I pulled him into my car before Alice could protest._

"_Alice saw us." I said as we pulled out of the driveway and were on the highway._

"_When? In the meadow?!" Jacob freaked out._

"_No! In my room last night, so that's why she wanted you to ride with her." I said as we came up to a stop light. I grabbed onto Jacob's shirt and pulled him to me. I kissed him quickly. Our tongues slide past each other and I smiled when I pulled away._

"_Can't Alice see us?" He asked._

"_No, I have tinted windows." I smiled seductively at him. "They're good for…a lot of…things." I winked at him and he laughed._

_Finally we pulled up to the mall and we parked quickly and we walked into a store with prom dresses and tuxedoes in the windows. Jacob grabbed my hand as we walked into what he would think of as hell and what I would think of as heaven._


	7. The Gut Feeling

AN: Ok I like this chapter and I made up my mind that this is NOT going to be all human! the werewolves and vamps come in next chapter! 3 lol anyway review and tell me what you guys thing!

Chapter 7: The Gut Feeling

Jacob Black

I put on the sixth tuxedo on. I walked out with the tie around my neck for Alice to fix for me when she turned around I grabbed hold of the tie and acted like I was hanging myself. Nessie busted out laughing but Alice scolded me.

"I like this one." Nessie said as she walked around me looking me up and down. Alice turned around to grab a few things and Nessie grabbed my ass and kissed me quickly.

"Naughty girl." I laughed and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind. You liked it, admit it." She laughed. I grabbed her ass swiftly.

"Yea, I did. I like you when your naughty." I whispered in her ear then took a quickly nibble at her neck.

"Ok, now Ness, if your dress is pink and brown then Jacob's vest is going to be a light pink and his tie will be brown." Alice began talking but we just ignored her. I stepped down and sat down just as Alice turned around. "I have to find a dress for a party tonight so I'm going to go looking and I'll be back." She stared at us a second longer and then left.

The second she left the room I pulled Nessie onto my lap. My cock was still hurting from out last encounter. I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my body. I kissed her smoothly and her tongue pushed its way past my lips and was dancing with mine when her hand reached to my pants. She gave my cock a few gently strokes. I held back a slight moan as Nessie smiled.

"Oh, come on babe, I wanna hear you." She whispered seductively into my ear as she rubbed me again only harder this time.

"Oh Nessie." I moaned. "That feels…" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"How does it feel? Tell me." She whispered in my ear and she took a bite at my neck. She began grinding against my hard cock gently.

My breathing picked up. "It feels, it feels…oh god." I moaned in her ear.

"Oh god? I didn't know that was a feeling." She laughed in my ear. "Now come on, how does it really feel?" She began grinding against me again only harder this time.

"It feels…amazing." I moaned. "Ness." I moaned again. She got off of me quickly, acting natural just as Alice walked in. I tried to slow my breathing as she stared at us and rolled her eyes.

"Jacob take off that tux and put it up on the hook over here next to Nessie's dress. You guys can go home then, I'll meet you there." She said as she carried five dresses into the dressing room. I stepped into the one next to her and took off the tux and put on my own clothes. I placed the tux on the hook and we walked out of the store and headed to her car and instead, Nessie got into the backseat and pulled me in with her. I laid on top of her and kissed her.

"I love you Ness." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She whispered back just as two women passed by her car with children close by them. I jumped off of her as they looked at us and rolled their eyes. We headed back to her house. We didn't see any cars out front so we parked the car in the garage next to Lucy and headed up to Nessie's room. It was about 6 o'clock when we got back and the dance wasn't until 7 o'clock so we still had some time so we headed to her room and I sat down on her bed as she fixed her hair for the dance quickly.

When she was down, she walked over to where I was sitting on her bed and sat in my lap rubbing against my cock. I groaned and she looked down and laughed.

I tackled her onto her bed. "Ok laugh at me, you won't be laughing when I screw your hair up." I laughed and she laughed.

"Ok, so you won't screw me, but you'll screw my hair. Yea, that makes sense." She busted out laughing.

"Oh your gonna get it now." I said as she shrieked and jumped up and ran down the stairs. I chased after her as she pushed open the door and ran out into the pouring rain. I grabbed onto her waist and spun her around in a circle a few times when Alice's car pulled up. We were laughing so hard when she glared at us and parked the car.

"Hurry up! We have to get you two looking perfect." She shouted at us and we walked into the house. We walked in the house and before we stepped in Alice handed us two towels to dry off with. Nessie went into the bathroom quickly and I could hear her clothes dropping to the floor. She came out with the towel wrapped around her body tightly. We walked up to her room again and she pointed to the bathroom for me to take off my wet clothes before I put on my tux.

I went in, took off all my clothes except for my boxers, and wrapped the towel around my waist as I walked out and Nessie completely knocked into me as I rounded the corner. We fell on the floor and rolled twice before we ended up with me on top of her. My skin was burning where hers was touching me. She looked at me and I saw her cheeks become red as she blushed. I smiled but pulled her face to mine gently. I kissed her and when I pulled away she looked dazed. I saw she was wearing the necklace I got her and I smiled as I got off of her and helped her up.

"Ok, well our things are in my room." She said hooking a finger for her room. She handed me my tux as she walked into the bathroom with her dress wrapped up. Alice said I couldn't see the dress until we left. "You can change in the closet." She shouted.

"Ok." I shouted back as I walked into her closet and put on the dress pants, shit and the jacket but I couldn't get the tie on straight so I walked out and saw Nessie in a white silk dress with lace over it with pink and brown flowers on it with a thick brown piece of cloth that tied in the back. She was wearing brown two inch heels and the necklace I got her.

"Can you help me?" I asked her as she walked over to me and giggled as she got the tie around my neck perfectly and kissed me gently. Now she didn't have to stand on her toes to kiss me with the heels.

"Thanks for coming tonight." She said as she pulled part of her hair back in a bun and let some of her curls fall down.

"No problem. Either way I would probably see you since it's down in La Push." I said as I walked over to her and kneeled by her dresser as I kissed her cheek and she smiled. She did her make-up ad then we headed to La Push. I left Lucy there along with my clothes because I would probably be coming back. As we pulled up to the boardwalk I saw flashing lights and could hear the music blaring. We parked the car next to a gold mini van and headed towards a white tent.

"Ok, I'm really sorry but you're just my date tonight. We aren't like together, ok?" She looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"So I can't kiss you tonight?" I whimpered and she laughed.

"I guess one little kiss wouldn't hurt right now." She smiled and pulled me down to her level and kissed me. I pulled away just seconds before a car honked at us and Jessica looked at us with suspicious eyes.

"Ok come on Mike. Let's go." She said angrily as if she didn't want to even be here. In the pit of my stomach I felt something. I wasn't sure what it was but it seemed to hurt more than it should. A low growl escaped my lips, unnoticed. I was sweating and I felt clammy as my breathing increased. My chest was pounding and I could here Sam's voice in my head.

"It's working Embry. He's finally coming back." He said and I could hear the smirk on his lips.

I growled again and my head pounded as I pulled away from the railing just as I heard a wolf's cry in the distance.

"Come on Jake." Nessie called as she waved me over and I began walking towards her, the pain still in my stomach.


	8. Returning

AN: OK now I really like this one! its more Nessie kinda i guess! haha anyway tell me what u guys think! like it? Hate it? Review it!! haha

Chapter 8: Returning

Renesmee Cullen

After the party I could tell half of the people were drunk as I looked for Jake. I ran to my car and saw a note.

Dear Nessie,

I went home. Didn't feel well. Sorry. I'll call you later.

Love,

Jacob.

"Ok." I mumbled to myself as I started my car and headed home. I feel right to sleep when I hit my bed.

When I woke up the next morning I knew I was home alone. Everyone had to go on a work meeting in California for a week so I headed downstairs and had breakfast. The phone rang seconds after I was done eating.

"Hello?" I answered not knowing the phone number.

"I'm back." I heard his scratchy voice over the line.

"James?" I whimpered as I bite my lip. "What do you mean?" My voice cracked.

"I'm coming back for you. You didn't think I would let you get away that easily did you? I never let my…prey escape me." He said before he hung up the phone. I didn't move from my position. I quickly dialed the number to Jake's cell and he didn't answer. I then called his house and Billy answered.

"Hello Nessie." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi Billy is Jake home?" I pleaded.

"Umm…yes but he can't talk. He is very ill." He said and I could tell he was avoiding something.

"Can I come over to see if he's ok?" I asked as there was a knock at the door. I screamed as I saw James's blonde ponytail.

"What?!" He shouted over the phone. I hung up the phone and ran up the stairs. I opened the window to my room to find James standing there. His eyes a piercing red and his head cocked to the side. I screamed again as I turned around but he was standing there again.

"How did u-?" I began as he reached for me but I jumped back.

"You didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?" He laughed then I heard a loud wolf's howl that sounded like it was only a few yards into the woods. James looked up and backed away. I looked out in my yard to find a huge black wolf with three more behind it. One a light brown, another a white, and the last one was a grayish brown.

They all looked up at me and growled. I screamed once again. "What kind of hell hole is this?!" I shouted as I fell and James crouched and jumped at me. I covered my eyes and waited for him to attack me but instead my eyes met with the black wolf jumping at James but he seemed to dodge it. Then I saw a flash of flame on my roof before a woman with fire red hair came at me. I saw the light brown wolf attempt to bite at her neck but instead she jumped and made him run into James.

They both growled as I looked for somewhere that I could escape. I saw the tree behind me and climbed through the balcony and jumped for it. My hand just missed it and I screamed as I fell. Instead of falling onto hard ground I fell onto something furry. I looked and saw a chocolate brown wolf under me, his eyes deep and black. I screamed as I tried to get off of it but he took off into the woods.

When he finally stopped I was quite bored of the ride so I jumped off of him and pushed myself up against a tree as far as humanly possible. He looked at me with sensitive eyes as he crept over to me slowly. "Whatever your gonna do just do it." I pleaded as I shut my eyes tightly. I could hear him creep over to me. He sniffed me and pushed his nose against my necklace that Jake gave me and then ran off back to my house.

I looked down at my necklace and remembered when Jake told me he was descended from wolfs. "Jake!" I called after the wolf as he turned around and gave me as much of a smiled as possible. I smiled back as he ran to me and tackled me lightly. I giggled as he licked my face. "Ok Jake." I laughed and he jumped off of me. I heard a crack of wood in the distance as Jake growled. He pulled me onto his back again and crouched before he ran in the opposite direction of my house.

"Jake! My house is that way." I said as I hooked my finger in the other direction. He just ignored me and headed off into the woods further. We reached La Push finally and he ran off to his house. I knocked on the door of his house as Jake had directed and he ran into the woods behind his house. "Hi Billy." I smiled as he looked up at me from his wheelchair.

"Um…Nessie. I told you that Jake was sick." He said as he looked behind me. "Where is your car?" He asked.

"Oh, I didn't drive. I rode a wolf." I said as I looked down at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, um…come in. I'll go see if Jake is alright." He said as he rolled himself to Jake's room and I sat on the couch. Jake walked out in human form and gave me an apologetic smile.

"What the hell?" I looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He said as he walked over to me and he was bulkier than ever and he looked taller. "I didn't know this was going to happen. That's why I left last night. I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you." I said as I kissed him and he smiled. "So what about James?" I shivered as I thought of his eyes.

"He and the other woman are…vampires." He said as he sat down and held my hand. "James is with the other woman but I think he's after you." I shivered and Jacob pulled me into his arms.

"Gah Jacob! Your hot!" I shouted as I retracted from him.

"Why thank you. Your sexy too." He laughed.

"Shut up." I said as I pushed him but hugged him.

"James isn't gonna stop. So the whole pack will be protecting you." He said after a long moment of silence.

"Wait. The whole _pack?"_ I asked.

"Yea. When I was a pothead Sam and the rest were already wolfs. They gave me these drugs that helped me when I did become a wolf to control my anger and transform faster. Sam was the first and it took him weeks before he could transform on his own. I could do it in one day."

"Ok but, what about my parents and my family? I'm not sure where they are." I panicked.

"Then I dought that James knows where they are either. You can stay here with me if you want too." He said as he looked at me with his sensitive eyes. I nodded.

"If that's ok." I said referring to Billy.

"You're already like family Nessie." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I tried to smile but my mind was on James.

"What about my stuff?" I asked Jacob.

"You and I can go get what you need quickly." He said as he got up and took my hand. Jacob went into the woods and transformed again and came back out as we rode back to my house. He sniffed the air and nodded as he dropped me off quickly before he transformed and came back with only a pair of short on.

"Nice." I smiled as he laughed. We walked in and I grabbed a duffle bag and packed all the clothes I would need for the next week and practically half of my bathroom. "Ok. I said as I pulled the keys to my car off of the hook and we headed off to Jacob's house. I pulled onto the highway and I was going about 80 mph when out of no where James popped out of the woods and I crashed onto the brakes. "Jake!" I screamed as he jumped out of the car and transformed then and there, threads of clothes went everywhere. He leaped at James and they ran into the woods. I pulled over and ran after them.

I saw Sam and he growled at me. I hissed back at him as I watched James and Jacob bite and scratch each other.

"Take her to Emily's" I heard then out of the blue Paul pulled me out of the woods by my arm.

"What the hell?!" I screamed at him but he ignored me.

"We have to leave. Now!" He shouted at me as he picked up the remains of Jacob's clothes and pushed me into the backseat.

"Hey!" I shouted as he jumped into the front seat with Embry on his tail. The car started moving and Embry jumped into the passenger's seat. We sped off to La Push. "What about Jake?!" I hollered at them.

"He'll be fine! He's strong and has Sam, Leah, and Quil. Just shut the fuck up!" He ordered me and I hunched into the back seat.

We finally reached a small house near the beach and Paul pulled me out of the car violently.

"Watch it!" I yelled at him.

"This is Emily's house. She's Sam's fiancé." Embry said as I hit Paul's arm. He growled at me and glared as he walked up the front porch.

"He's just pissy that you found out but he can't tell his girlfriend he's a wolf." Embry said and stuck a hand out to me. I flinched as he laughed. I opened my eyes and shook his hand. "I'm Embry. We haven't officially met yet." He laughed and opened the door for me.

"Hey boys…oh, pardon me. Did Embry finally imprint?" A woman laughed as I looked at her, her long black hair swayed down her shoulders and her brown eyes gorgeous. I smiled at her and she smiled back. "I'm Emily. You and Embry look cute together." She smiled as she pushed me to him and Embry smiled and put his arm around me.

"No, no, no, no! I'm with Jacob." I said as I pulled away from Embry and he laughed.

"Who?" She asked as she thought. "Oh, Billy's boy. I was hoping you were with him, you don't look good with Embry." She whispered to me and I laughed. "So where is everyone else?" She asked when Paul and Embry freezed and went back to eating, ignoring her question. "What?" She asked just as Sam, Quil, Leah, and Jacob walked in.

"Jacob!" I shrieked as I threw myself at him.

"Hey babe." He laughed and kissed my hair. "I'm fine. But James and Victoria got away." He pouted and I smiled.

"I'm just happy your safe. I kissed him slowly.

"Get it." Quil laughed and Jacob smacked him across the head while he was still kissing me. I laughed as I pulled away and we sat down at Emily's small table. I watched Sam kiss Emily romantically.

"So all this time you guys weren't really high?" I asked them, and the all laughed.

"Hell no. We were just playing around to get Jacob to take the pills and the drugs and shit. We're actually pretty good guys." Embry laughed.

"Scoot over small fry." Leah said as she looked at me.

"Excuse me." I said to her. "But I was here first." She glared at me.

"I don't care that's my seat." She growled at me and Jake pulled me into his lap.

"Don't mess with Leah. She's a wolf with the power of PMS." He whispered in my ear then lightly licked my neck below my ear. I shut my eyes trying not to moan.

"Ok and Emily said something about imprinting. What is that?" I whispered in his ear and he smiled at me.


	9. She's a Keeper

AN: This chapter is mostly just for fun I hope you guys like it! tell me what you think please!! 3 

Chapter 9: She's a keeper.

Jacob Black

I pulled Nessie outside onto the hammock in backyard and when I looked at her it seemed as if she was the only thing holding me onto Earth. I knew she was the one. She smiled at me and I laid down next to her and smiled back at her.

"So imprinting is like love at first sight?" Nessie asked me and I laughed.

"Not exactly. It's more than that. When we look at that person," I took her hand and she smiled. "then we seem as if they're the only thing keeping us on Earth. If that isn't confusing." I laughed and so did she.

"So did imprint?" She asked.

"Yea but she's taken." I said and she pouted. "By me." I laughed and she hit me in the chest.

"You're a jerk." She pouted and took her hand back.

"I know." I laughed as I got on top of her and kissed her. She entwined her fingers in my hair-as much as she could that is-and pulled me closer to her. The hammock was rocking back and forth as she rolled me over to where she was on top of me. She kissed my neck and licked slowly down my chest. I was glad that we mostly wore only shorts. I closed my eyes and moaned quietly.

No one ever comes in the backyard anymore so I knew we would be alone for a while. As the hammock rocked back and forth you could hear a creaking sound. She giggled silently as she saw my cock. I rolled my eyes as she brushed up against my bump and I moaned. I rolled her over again but instead of landing on the hammock it twisted out from underneath us and she fell on top of me.

"Nice try there Jake!" I heard Paul holler from the house. Embry and Quil laughed as I helped up Nessie and I tackled Paul unexpectedly. We circled around each other for a moment as I went for a head lock.

"My money's on Jake." Quil laughed.

"I got Paul." Embry laughed. "What about you sweetie?" He asked Nessie and put his arm around her.

"My money…" She said as she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. "is on me." She laughed along with the rest of us. I took that as a way to go. I tackled Paul as hard as I could and he laughed as I pulled him up.

"She's a keeper. I like her." Embry laughed as he got up.

"Me too." I whispered in her ear and she smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder. We sat down on Emily's couch as Embry, Quil, and Paul all tried to pile onto the couch. There was only room for four people on the couch so when Embry didn't get a spot he laughed.

"I'll just sit right here." He said as he sat on Nessie's lap.

"I'm sorry Embry but I'd rather only feel Jacob's boner on my lap. Not yours." Everybody laughed and she pushed Embry off of her lap onto the floor.

"Ok, ok. But if you want one bigger than him…" he winked at her.

"Ok then, I'll call Paul over there I get it." She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder as Embry turned the TV on.

"Boring. Boring. Lame. Boring. Oh! Girls Gone Wild!" He shouted as I covered Nessie's eyes and she laughed.

"Me and my friend tried out for this. They said we were too bad. Whatever, losers." She said and we all gawked at her.

"What did you do?" Embry asked with his eyes wide.

"Sorry. My lawyer says I can't talk about it." She laughed as Emily came in with popcorn and sat down on the chair next to us and Sam pulled up a chair besides her. So that's how we spent the night. Watching Girls Gone Wild, eating popcorn, and we all fell asleep there. Nessie and I took the couch, Sam and Emily took their bed, Paul took the mini couch next to us, Quil took the guest bed and Embry slept on the floor. None of us had blankets and Nessie was ok with that. "You're my portable heater." She said just before she fell asleep. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, toast, eggs, and biscuits. Everyone else was already awake when I stretched and saw that Nessie was gone. I jumped up and ran outside to find her and Embry wrestling in the backyard.

"You sure your not a werewolf yourself?" Embry asked as Nessie had him in a head lock.

"I'm positive but if you ever met my Uncle Emmett then you'd know why I'm so strong. She laughed as she kicked his feet out from under him and tackled him. I laughed as Nessie got up from where she was and brushed off her clothes.

"Here allow me." I said as she reached back to swipe off her butt. She laughed but turned her back to me. I cleaned her jeans perfectly then gave her ass one little squeeze. She jumped up and giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down for a kiss. Her tongue snaked around mine quickly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

Embry coughed loudly as he watched us.

"What?" Nessie called at him. "Can't you see I'm busy. Go practice safe sex, fuck yourself." She laughed.

"I'm fine, I have a girl who can do that for me." He stood proud.

"Who? Your sister?" She laughed again as Embry growled at her playfully.

"Oh that's it!" He said as he jumped at her and she jumped into my arms. He fell into a puddle of mud. I laughed along with Nessie.

"Well, it was fun," Nessie said as she looked at me. "but I think we need to get home." She winked at me and I smiled.

"Yea." I said as I put her down and began walking to her car.

"Bye everybody, it was nice meeting you!" She hollered before we left and they all waved goodbye.

"Sam's gonna keep a circle around the house just in case." I said as I pulled out into the road and down the beach to my house.

"I don't think we'll need help with what I want to do." She looked at me seductively.

"Oh." I said and we both laughed.


	10. Barely Alive

AN: Ok a little short on here but ik EXACTLY what is going to happen w/ this one so keep reviewing! Hope u guys like it!!

Chapter 10: Barely Alive

Renesmee Cullen

We sat on the couch watching Paranormal Activity waiting for Billy to go to Leah's house. Just as the door slammed shut and I hide my face in Jake's arm, we saw a flash of lightning and I looked out the window to see a wolf glaring in at me. I screamed and jumped into Jacob's arms.

"What babe?" Jake asked as he looked out and saw Jared chuckling as he walked in.

"You're an ass." I shouted at him as I jumped over the table and tackled him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Boys behave while Nessie is over-" Billy said as he rolled into the living room and saw my putting Jared into a headlock and chuckled. "I mean, kick his ass Nessie." He chuckled.

"Hey!" Jared protested as I let him go and he jumped up.

"Well boys…and Nessie. I'm heading out now." He said as we heard the door creak and shut. I jumped at Jacob and kissed him.

"Woah! At least wait until I'm out the damn room." Jared complained as he shut his eyes and ran out the back door.

"Finally!" I laughed as I kissed down his neck slowly. "Ok, I'm sorry this is way to uncomfortable, let's go to your room." I smiled at him and he took my hand as we walked to his room.

His room wasn't as big as mine but it was a decent sized bedroom. About the size of a regular walk-in closet. I laid on his bed and spread out. I moved to my side and looked up at him.

"Are we gonna…?" He trailed off.

"I don't know…I want to, but…" I looked down. Jacob kneeled down by the side of his bed and lifted my chin.

"I don't care. I just want you to be happy, and if your happy with just making out on my bed, then I'm fine with it." He smiled and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him onto me on the bed. He chuckled and kissed me. I entwined my fingers in his hair. He smiled in my mouth as I maneuvered my other hand inside Jake's jeans to feel his hot hips against my hand. I figured he wasn't wearing any boxers, and I was quite glad that he wasn't.

He moaned quietly then moved his hand down my spine making me arch my back against his body. His hand slipped underneath my tee and cupped my left breast gently. I shut my eyes tightly and moaned quietly.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Jacob whispered in my ear. "Come on, I wanna hear you. You hear me all the time babe." He gently bite my neck. The began kissing me again. His hand traveled down between my thighs and started rubbing my inner thighs gently. "You know I love you rite?" He asked as he stroked me.

"Yes." I moaned. He chuckled and looked at me.

"That's my girl." He whispered and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my body closer to his as he kissed, licked, and nibbled at my neck.

"Jacob." I moaned. He chuckled and just barely made contact with his lips to my breast. My breathing picked up and I stroked his cock-a bump just starting to form. Our breathing was beginning to synchronize as I felt my panties begin to become wet. I seemed to want this, and just when I was ready to finally have Jacob as mine, there was a knock on the door.

"Fuck." Jacob said as he tossed me a T-shirt because mine was off and somewhere on the floor along with my jeans. I pulled it on over my head and tried to look natural, but it was hard to look natural when your breathing was fast, your were only wearing your boyfriend's T-shirt, and you were in his room…alone.

"What the hell do you want Paul?" Jacob whispered loudly out into the hallway.

"We just wanted to tell you guys," He said as he snuck a look at me and he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I tried to hear what he was saying. "that we smell the Cullens' but they smell, different." He said and Jacob looked back at me then walked out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

I curled up into a ball in Jacob's shirt as I listened to their quiet whispers.

"What do you mean?" Jacob whispered.

"I mean…they've changed. They're not human anymore. They're like barely alive." Paul whispered and my tears came then and there. I shivered as the wind from the opened window rushed in. I looked up, confused knowing we hadn't opened the window. I stood up to close it but instead I found my mouth being covered and the wind rushing past me. I looked up to find James there with Victoria by his side I tried to scream but found it hard.

All of the sudden I heard a wolf cry as they ran to my house. I saw it was a wreck as I looked and found my mom, dad, and everyone else in my family, but they were different. Their skin was pale and their eyes were a deep, blood red. Jasper smiled, wickedly at me as James threw me in the middle of everyone. The only one missing was Carlisle. I looked around and could smell blood around me. I heard wolfs cry in the night, a far distance away.

"Hello darling." My mother smiled at me and licked her lips. She took a step closer to me and I took a step in the opposite direction and slipped on something. I fell and my hand landed in a puddle of blood. I looked up and saw a dead body hanging by it's feet, I screamed and then I was surrounded by nine blood thirsty, vampires. I screamed as James jumped at me and all I could feel was a flame coming from my wrist as I heard one last wolf's howl, closer this time, before I blacked out.


	11. Dreaming

Chapter 11: Dreaming

Renesmee Cullen

I sat up in my bed and screamed. My mom ran into my room and sat on my bed, rubbing my forehead.

"What? What is it?" She asked and I looked in her eyes and saw her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mom?" I asked and I hugged her close. "I had the worst dream. Wait…what happened to Jake?" I asked her.

"Who? Wait, Jacob Black? How do you know him? You didn't come with me the last time I went to Forks." She asked, confused.

"I know Jacob because I'm dating him, and mom, we live in Forks." I said as I looked around my room for the first time and saw that I wasn't in Forks anymore. I was back home. "Why aren't we in Forks?" I asked her.

"How did you find out that we're moving to Forks?" My mom asked, disappointed.

"When?" I asked.

"Next week, so you have to get all of your things together." She said as she left the room and came back in with boxes. "We have most of the house together, it's just your room." She said then left.

"It was all a dream? I was just dreaming." I said as I looked over at the mirror and saw something shiny on my dresser. I walked over to it and saw my necklace. "What the hell?" I asked myself as I walked over to the window and opened it up to look watch the kids ride by on their tricycles, but instead I saw a huge wolf.

"Jacob?" I asked as he went into the woods and Jacob came back in his jean shorts.

"Hi." He smiled. "Nessie?" He called up at me and I nodded.

"Yea. How did you know?" I asked.

"I had a dream…and….you're a cheerleader right?" He called up.

"Yea, why?" I called back to him. He spread his arms out as if he was about to catch someone.

"Jump. Your used to people catching you anyway." He chuckled and I bit my lip nervously. I lifted myself out my window and I looked down at him.

"Your gonna catch me right?" I asked him looking down nervously.

"I promise." He hollered up. I jumped off the window sill and was screaming just as Jacob caught me. "Your even more beautiful in person." He said silently and I blushed. He set me down on the ground but instead of just walking with me he grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes for a long moment. I wanted to kiss so bad, to see if his kisses were as good in real life.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." I said.

"What-?" He began to ask as I stood on my toes and kissed him. He didn't seem to mind because his arms were around my waist in no time. Our lips were moving in synchronization and his tongue slide past mine without a challenge. He kissed my forehead and smiled down at me.

"So have you imprinted?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yup. I just did." He smiled and kissed me one last time before he helped me up to my room again. For the rest of the night we packed my stuff together and we were out of that house in a week. I kept looking out the window into the woods to find a brown wolf following my car with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

**AN:ok so this MAY be the last of it! idk yet do u guys want to see them back in Forks? or just end it like this or MYB starting a new story w/ this! lol idk what do u think????? Review please! 3**


End file.
